sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ithorian
Ithorians hail from the Ottega star system, in the Lesser Plooriod Cluster. They are called 'hammerheads' by other races because of their most prominent and unusual feature. Ithorians have a long neck which curls forward and ends in a T-shaped dome. Background Information Ithorians speak the common language of the galaxy, but with a peculiar twist. Ithorians have two mouths, one on each side of the long, curling neck. This produces a 'stereo' effect when they speak that can be disconcerting to beings not familiar with them. Their native language fully employs this stereo effect, making it one of the more interesting sounding but difficult languages to speak. Ithor, the 4th planet in the Ottega system, is a lush, tropical world teeming with a wide variety of animal and plant life. Much of it has been tamed by the Ithorians, but there are still regions of wild, unexplored territory. The climate is tropical, and humans and many humanoid races can function on the planet, although some find the humidity troubling. It is a world where technology and nature co-exist, supporting an advanced and peaceful society overseen by the ecologically-minded Ithorians. The Ithorians live in what have been described as 'herds'. They are actually cities that migrate about the planet's three civilized continents (2 continents and numerous islands endure in their original, undeveloped state). Each herd is a complex technological wonder: disk shaped and several levels high, herds ride above the surface on repulsorlift engines, housing the Ithorians and serving as centers of commerce, industry, and culture. Herbivores, Ithorians thus 'graze' on the vegetation of their planet without actually setting foot on the planet's surface. This way of life led quite naturally to star travel early in Ithorian history. Ithorian ships are merely spacegoing herds equipped with hyperdrives. They travel the galaxy like caravans, bringing unusual merchandise from one end of the galaxy to the other. These craft are built for Ithorian comfort, designed to mimic the world's environment. They are indoor jungles complete with artificial storms, humid atmospheres, planetery wildlife, and vast corridors of lush vegetation. For all their strange appearance and customs, Ithorians are gentle and peace-loving. They manifest great respect for all lifeforms, and disturb their planets ecology as little as possible. But the Ithorians are also curious and gregarious, which is perhaps why they went into space as merchants. As such, they are welcomed throughout the galaxy. In many systems in the Outer Rim, the arrival of an Ithor herd ship is cause for celebration While hammerheads believe in peaceful coexistance, they also believe in protecting what they hold dear. Starfaring herds employ shields and weapons to supress smugglers and pirates. Ithor itself boasts a highly-advanced defensive system. While many skills are needed to keep the herds going, many Ithorians opt for training in the agricultural, artistic, or diplomatic fields, in addition to mercantile and spacefaring occupations. The space herds trade with both the Empire and the New Republic, but wish to avoid trouble. They have no reason to favor one side or the other, so long as they are allowed to continue their activities in peace. Several years back, an Star Destroyer moved into orbit around Ithor and deposited an Imperial garrison. The Empire claimed only to want to 'monitor' Ithorian mercantile activities. When roleplaying an Ithorian, remember that your people are a peaceful species. You believe in the peaceful coexistance of nature and technology, and are generally gregarious and eager to interact with other races. The Ithorian people hold no grudges against any major faction, with the possible exception of some pirate bands. Your language is complex and difficult for outsiders to understand, allowing you to communicate effectively in private with others of your race. Known Ithorians * Momaw Nadon Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Ithorian|'Ithorians' on Wookieepedia]] ---- Category:Races